Blackwatch Operations
by HammerTide
Summary: Blackwatch was incarcerated in the military. All of their files,history and projects has been destroyed, replacing their history as a small group that separated from the Overwatch. But a few members of the real Blackwatch Organization survived and is in hiding, determining to destroy the Omnics once and for all by sending in Genetically enhanced Supersoldiers. (Protoype Blackwatch)
1. Build Up

The once proud Blackwatch operations that once controlled all of New York and the military was now reduced to just a small number of scientists that were in hiding, hidden from the rest in a small lab. The government had found what they are, and they thought they are monsters, all of them are in their eyes. The organization that held out the outbreak of the Redlight and Blacklight was broken apart for seeing it as the worst of all things that man should be. They judged them and saw them as monsters that needed to be put out, and in just three years all of the files, the projects and every information on what Blackwatch is, is wiped out from the face of the earth. Even when Blackwatch saved the entire earth from the virus. Replaced with a crude label as a corps operations that separated from the Overwatch.

The last of the members of Blackwatch held out in a small lab somewhere in Miami. Though small, they were alive nonetheless as an organization, unknown to everyone, in the military, The Overwatch and especially the Talon that led by Gabriel Reyes. They were fortunate that they were unable to locate where their location are.

"How are the D-Code serums Dr?" Carson asked. He was a tall man, standing at 6'2, he was wearing a simple businessman like clothing, appearing to be the commander of the last members of the organization. He had short black hair, with brown eyes and a slightly heavy physique with an appearance of age taking toll on his face, as he looked at the doctor working on the last samples of the virus.

"The DX-1118 are almost ready for controlled application Captain Carson sir, these three are the last samples of the virus." Parker replied as she looked back at her commanding officer. She was wearing chemical goggles along with the standard clothing for doctors, wearing the long white jacket under. She had long blonde hair with blue eyes, with a beautiful and youthful appearance with a physically fit physique.

Carson nodded. "Good, we need only the wait for the patients that would arrive for the application processes to happen. We only have a week on time before the Talon or the Overwatch would find us and destroy all out projects." He commented as he turned his back.

"Sir, would the revival of Project Orion D-Code soldiers surely destroy the Omnics?" Parker asked as she turned to his direction, she took her goggles off and gestured at the last three samples of the serums.

Her commanding officer nodded. "Yes, like discussed in the meeting room, they will be attacking their intelligence with the computer virus inside their bases, we need their absolute durability and their capabilities for the three to roll through their defenses with ease and escaped with ease. " He said to her before adding. "And you should know this Melissa Parker, with being the one of the top scientists here in Blackwatch, you have to prioritize information."

"So, our assurance of protecting the human race is...secured?" She asked once more.

Carson shook his head. "No, it won't, the Omnics are unpredictable, we can't count on them entirely. That's why we will be aiding them, but we will be putting ourselves into hiding in those times. And besides...the Overwatch and the Talons are still there to cause problems." He said before gesturing her to look back to her project. "Dr. Parker, I expect that serum to be finished tomorrow in 1800 hours, two of our patients would be arriving soon." The captain said as he turned his back once more and walks away to observe the others.

"Two sir? I thought we had three on the way in."

He chuckled and puts a hand on his forehead. "Of course." He said before gesturing the young scientist to follow. "Follow me Dr. Parker, it seems that its time for you to meet one of the patients." He said

The young doctor nodded and followed. They make way through the halls of the lab, the lab was built and located underground, beneath the streets of Miami for maximum protection of the facility. It is the last stronghold of the remaining Blackwatch members. They were led by Captain John Carson, the last viable and proven commander to lead them. They walked through the halls of the lab, all of it, the floor, the ceiling are in plated metal, created for absolute protection of the facility. The facility was big, big enough to fit tanks and big enough to have a training facility that spans a hundred meters across. And the rest were of the facility were a standard, yet highly advance modifications for surgical and medical rooms for the research facility.

The young doctor was busy looking around the facility, looking at other fellow scientist that were busy typing down the needed information of their discovery. There were no guards around for them as an asset of security, because none would consider joining the dead group, and also none would inside the organization would be foolish enough to reveal themselves and recruit others. But nonetheless, there was nothing else needed to be of concern in terms of security inside the facility.

"Our patient here was hidden for a bit here inside the facility, only a few knows him until we revealed it to other scientist to find compatibility for the serum to recreate the genetic modifications to enhance his body." He said to her as they walked through, the commanding officer was continuing on for further information as they deepen into the medical rooms, finally arriving at a gate were a hand scan would be needed. "He was once an agent in the Overwatch." He told her.

She narrowed her brow in confusion and opens her concern. "Sir, if he is an Overwatch agent, there would be chances of defection." The young doctor concerned.

Carson dismissed her concerns and assured. "He won't." He said as his palms pressed into the hand scan, giving access, making a short beep sound, a signal for the metal gate to be opened. "Because he knew he needed our help when he was assassinated by his own wife." He said, letting even a more confused doctor to ask.

"Assassinated sir? So, you mean we will apply our serum to a corpse?" She asked once more, forcing the commander to bark at her.

"Would you let me finish doctor?" He quickly spat out, letting a signal, and in response the doctor nodded. "He's alive and well, but critically injured where he is living inside a liquid tank with tubes around his body to survive." He said as he arrived at the subject

The man was contained in the tank, with all kinds of tubes around his body, he wore an oxygen mask inside and was asleep, having a clear cut on his neck where his wife killed him. He had auburn hair that was dancing around the pressures of the water with a fair skinned appearance and his physique was skinny, due to the lack of real nutrition and movements.

"This here is Gérard Lacroix was once the agent the spearheaded on taking out the terrorist organization, and in the end it caused his life, but we in the Blackwatch managed to save his life by retrieving his body and putting him here for his brain to be alive. We set up cables around his brain to transfer his consciousness inside the computer. All he sees in his consciousness is surrounded by wires and machines created by the brain to create a scenario of where he should be, but in truth his consciousness is nothing but a computer, but he knew that." He explained as he walked up to a computer beside the tank, he sat down and opened a tab and begins to type down.

"How are you Lacroix?" Carson typed at the computer.

The young doctor looked at the blank screen of the computer for a few seconds, receiving no answer, but after moments on, a reply came. " _Doing alright Carson, but bored."_

The commander gestured for the young doctor and typed down. "I want you to meet a scientist here in the facility. Tell her that you are aware pf everything." He typed before standing up and letting the young doctor maker questions.

 _"How are you Dr? Still doubting my existence?"_ Lacroix asked through the computer.

Dr. Parker was amazed at its responses, that the computer truly manifested his consciousness, an impressive feat among the Blackwatch ranks. The doctor quickly typed a question, eager to know more and what else here. "Are you truly Gérard Lacroix from the Overwatch? Are you really the man inside the tank?" She typed the question.

 _"Yes."_ The computer man replied before giving an explanation. " _I was the one leading the Overwatch team on taking out the Talon. We attempted to take them down in order to gather more information for the Second Omnic Crisis that would follow shortly, so that's why we need to take them down before we delve in inside the crisis. But the terrorist group was too crafty, and made numerous attempt of assassinations against me."_

"My captain said that you were assassinated by your own wife?" She cautiously asked through the text.

 _"That is indeed right. They kidnapped her, but we managed to retrieve her from the base in one of our operations. The Talon specifically wanted for us to retrieve her during that. I knew that they brainwashed her, so we made series of attempts to have her back. And She pretended to be back, because the Talon specifically trained her to be cloak at the most dangerous times. And the results was that I was assassinated in my sleep."_ He continued on.

"How did you survive?"

The computer patient replied. " _I didn't. I died, but Blackwatch was able to retrieve my body and revived it before the decomposition phase, my consciousness is alive and they transferred it inside a computer, Captain Carson told me the_ moment _that when I first realized. At first I didn't accept it, but in the end I knew I needed help from Blackwatch. With Talon getting everything they want in a snap, and with the Overwatch being scattered and virtually do not know what the real Blackwatch Organization is, everything would fall down."_

"How do we know you will not defect and betray us?" The doctor asked, overlooking at the Captain beside her which was quietly observing the conversation.

 _"Overwatch has more concerns on the Talon than rather it on the Omnics. Defecting to them would be a folly when the Omnics build up inside the_ crisis. _Blackwatch right now is the only ones I can trust. I can retrieve and get Amelia later and face of the Talons, but right now with the Talon and Overwatch fighting each other, we could take opportunity on putting out the artificial intelligence. We may be attacked by both of the Organizations during our operations, but at least we will be making progress."_

The doctor heard enough and looks up at the captain, her eyes hovering over the older commander, looking at him with assurance that she had indeed trusted his judgement. "The serums will be ready for tomorrow Captain." She said, earning a reply.

"Ready them Doctor, the patients will be arriving shortly."

* * *

 **Post a Review guys! Reviews generally motivate me to write more and more stories. God bless!**


	2. Recruits and Information

_2 Days Earlier_

They waited in for the results, Robert Heave was laying inside the hospital bed with a dextrose tube on his arm flowing through his veins. He had auburn hair, brown eyes with slightly scarred face, appearing to be at his late twenties. He is quietly waiting for the results along. He looked down in doubt as his hand was held on by someone. He looked at the direction meeting with the blue eyes that is hopeful, trying to encourage him. The woman had long blonde hair with a pale pink skin, with a beautiful and youthful appearance that appeared to be just at her mid-to late twenties, along with a small girl just six years old with the same features.

"Don't worry, it will be alright, we can still fight it, we'll just need to know what we are facing." She encouraged, her hand hover his head, caressing, fondling his cheeks as she sat beside the bed near him. "Your going to win against it. I know it, Amelia and I, we are still going to need you, and God will help you, we will be with you to the end in this." The woman said to him, letting out every supportive words she can muster,bringing up the small girl to her lap letting the small girl hugged her father.

"I don't know who are you going to fight daddy, could it be those bad robots again?" The girl adorably said, letting out a small chuckle that infected the other two.

"No, I'm not going to fight robots again you rebel." He replied with a chuckle, slowly patting her head and hair. But all else the small eyes rested and remained on his face only for a few moments before she excitedly scoot over her bag beside her mother and hastily took out a small box from the bag. She smiled and presented it to him. "Here daddy, I bought this with mommy, it's for you." She said as as his hands received her gift. "Tell me if you like it."

He chuckled and opened it, to be met with a silver Christian Cross, it was beautifully crafted as the silver blended in with the design. "Honey...this is nice." He complimented as he leaned at the toddler and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Thank you daddy." She said.

He smiled and wore the necklace immediately. The silver hang down on his neck with a curled smile on his lips. Though as beautiful as it may, it did not deter him to not be concerned on the current conditions. He looked at her deeply in the eyes, looking at soft blue orbs as if it would be the last thing he would see. She noticed and stared back, her brows were slightly raised in concern.

His stare concerned her, as she saw that he was looking at her like as if he is the last thing he would see in his life, and this cause her to become unease. "Honey, please don't look at me like that. Because it's like I am the last thing that you would ever saw." She said to him, averting his gaze as she look down on the toddler who is quietly humming, unaware at the tension and the concern that the two held.

The sound of a twisting door knob caused the couple and the child to look up and to see a man with a white gown, confirming to be the doctor as he approached them with an assistant nurse beside him. He stood there for a moment before asking the small family. "Um, ma'am it would be best for the child to not hear the news and would just stay with my assistant nurse for a bit as I will tell you the results of the atrophy." The doctor suggested to them and the mother readily complied as she urge the toddler to stay with the nurse.

The three watched the nurse and the child get out from the room, closing the door before finally facing each other again.

"What would be the results doctor?" The mother asked. Her eyes were looking down at the her husband, hoping that the worst would not be said, she waited quietly as the doctor read the paper that showed the results of his health.

The doctor sighed deeply and answered. "Ma'am, the cancer cells are now spread more than at one site, it is spread at the spine and that would cause immense pain of the vertebrate. His forced to be bed ridden at the Stage Four of the Bone Narrow cancer. I'm sorry ma'am, he got only within six months to live." The doctor told her, putting down the pad in front of him and to see the face of utter horror and concern. The patients eyes could not even be read as he lay there, his eyes widened and frozen as the news came to him. His hand gripped her hand tightly as he watched the doctor leave the room and to let the couple handle the news.

"Sandra...I.." He choked, as he looked at her, weeping in front of him. There was nothing else he could mutter under his breath as everything around him began crumbling down. A series of denial was ushering from his wife, encouraging him that he could still make it, he could still be able to fight the inevitable. But he knew that it was all for naught, all for naught to fight something that is his time to leave the place. They would just waste money and just shed more tears as the disease would deteriorate his body while she watches him along with their child. "Sandra...I...we don't have to do this." He told her, making her look back at him with more stages of tears as she desperately tried to make things for the better, for him for them, trying to hold on to the last vestiges of hope.

"Honey please...please don't say that." She begged him as she brought his hand on to the front of her lips, her eyes looking over at him with hopeful desperation, but deep in her mind that he was right, but none else she tried to defy that.

He let his hand move to her cheeks and softly touches the smooth skin as he uttered his words. "Sandra, if the odds are really that much against me, then I guess it is really my time to go away. I don't want you to watch me struggle, deteriorate in the bed, being a burden to you and to Amelia. If this is the time for God to take me, then I can't help it but walk with him." He told her softly, ever trying to stop the tears that was coming out from him, trying to look strong as possible, but he knew it was natural, to cry while knowing you only got months to see the loved ones.

She could only nod in response to what he had just said to her. Trying to just accept the whole dreadful thing.

Their heads both turn to see the doctor in front of the door with the nurse holding their daughter Amelia just beside. "Ma'am, I'll guess we will take it from here." The doctor told her.

The blonde nodded and looked at her husbands direction. She leaned in and gave him a deep kiss before uttering the three words. "I love you Robert." She said before adding. "I'll be back in the hospital first thing in the morning." Her husband nodded as he let her walk away with Amelia. He could that she took one last glance at his direction before continuing down the halls.

Robert looked at the doctor as the doctor reads down on the pad of his papers. "I guess, there's nothing much to do doctor." He sighed as he moved slightly to accustom his body.

"Actually there is." The doctor suddenly change his tone. It no longer exhibit the professionalism but rather a much more casual tone. "Sgt. Robert "Wolf" Heave of the United States Special Forces. A Volunteer soldier of the Second Omnic Crisis." The doctor read before putting down the cheat sheet, looking over at the deathly ill patient with a smile imprinted on to his face.

The former code named "Wolf" of the special forces immediately recognize the situation and said. "There is nothing I can help for you right now in my condition doctor, nor can you help me now."

"Well because you're not just going to help me Sergeant." He said before adding as he scrolled through the cheat sheet. "You can help the entire world, along with your own wife and kid for you to spend more time with." Added the doctor, making the patient raise his brow.

"What are you implying doctor? Because of the phrase 'entire world' your assuming me that you would cure my cancer so that what ever organization you are working with would help me so that I would attack the heart of the omnic? Then if that's the case then I would rather die on my death bed beside my wife and child." He finalized as he crossed his arms.

The doctor chuckled. "There is more to that than you think Sergeant." The under covered doctor replied as he looked one more time at his cheat sheet. He could just see the skepticism that the man has to what he was offering, but he knew that he would get around and would make him accept. He just let him take his time.

"What Doctor? So does this cure you are offering me with also makes me bigger and stronger?" He asked sarcastically, but was answered with a serious reply.

"Actually sergeant it does."

He immediately loses the conversation and asked with curiosity to what reward he would get, because he knew that working back in the military would mean disappearing one more time from Sandra and Amelia, the two person that he would protect no matter what. "What is the catch doctor? Does my family has to be involved in this?"

Checkmate, the doctor thought, his lips curled into a smile as he answered his question with ease. "No Serge, you would just disappear for a time, unless you would reveal yourself to them a change man. By change man I mean physically, this test would change all of your physical aspects, and would not touch your physiology . You could reveal yourself Sergeant but that risk is yours to take. And the perks would be in the end that you could spend the rest of the seventy remaining years with your family if you succeed, growing old with your wife while watching your kid grow." The man in white implied with temptations inside his words, letting the man give time as his skepticism disappeared, his eyes were narrowed as he tried to think about his decision. "If you accept Sergeant, we will proceed to the facility immediately." He added.

The Sergeant looked at him and nodded.

* * *

 _Tijuana, Mexico_

Marcos Morales was sitting down in prayer at the old worn out church, his eyes in closed as he prayed. He took a time in prayer asking the father from above to help him. His eyes shifted to his side then as a hand was sprawled to him gently, looking at an older person, a priest of the church inside. Morales smiled as he nodded at him gently, looking over at the worn out church. "Oi sometimes father God has better plans for us." Morales commented.

"Ah yes Morales." The priest agreed as he stood up and began walking away slowly with his back hunched. Before finally walking out from the church the priests turned. "And Morales, a man is waiting for you somewhere outside, he said that he is a former friend of yours." Informed the priest that was immediately acknowledged by the religious mexican.

Morales wondered at the marveling information. He finalized that once he got out from that he would not be going back in to the organization. It was all to well. He stood up, standing just below six feet, slightly slender but was well muscled. He had a fair yet slightly tanned skin with dark brown eyes coupled with the short black hair as he sighed.

Morales stood there for a moment, his eyes hovering over the doubts. It was not a long time ago when he stepped out from Blackwatch. It was a dangerous move but he knew Blackwatch no longer pose a threat to his life because they were more concerned on keeping their organization alive while hiding from all sectors of the military as they were hunted down to extinction. But he always knew they survived, and the military doesn't knew about it, but there were doubts whether or not Overwatch or The Talon thought they are all wiped out. But nonetheless he sighed and began to walk outside, eager to meet who would greet him back at the ranks.

* * *

 _Paris France, Underground._

The terrorist organization was watching the progress of the second omnic crisis, looking in at the reports of damages between the Russians and the Omnics. Though the conflict has indeed started, damage was not sustained enough.

He stood there adorned with his black coat and armor, looking over at the big screen with conflicting eyes. His eyes read like as if it was stuck between satisfaction to complete dissatisfaction and he stood there with un moving posture. The facility was albeit small, but big enough to fit vehicles, it was complete with armory, but there was no medical facility, indicating that the organization leaves no room for error.

"Reyes..." A voice called. The Reaper turned and saw their prized assassin pointing. Widowmaker that's what the organization called her, burying her former name down the ground. She tall, with a skin adorned in pale purple color, which was the result of the beat of her heart gone cold which her blood and skin to turn something else.

He turned to were she pointed and saw a member approaching him with unknown files.

The former soldier named Reaper got his brows raising in curiosity as the man put down the latest unknown files in front of him, looking like as if it is of vital importance. "Blackwatch files and former projects hacked from the military." The member said.

Reyes laughed and dismissed. "I was a former Blackwatch leader, I don't need these." He told him dismissively but the informant insisted.

"These files are not from the Blackwatch that you came from Reyes. These files come from the ORIGINAL Blackwatch."

Reyes narrowed his brows and read the files. He looked down at the paper and read the first sentence. His eyes immediately widened, as he looked at those impossible numbers. The grip of his hand grows tightly around the piece of paper as he called the others ."Gather the search and information team! Give me more info about this Blackwatch!"

He dropped the file as the info that he read was looked upon by the informant:

 _"Blackwatch 2008 - 2011 Casualty Reports: 876,913"_

* * *

 ** _Second Chapter is up! I hope this would caught your eye! Give a review guys! And if you like it, give it a Fav and Follow!_**


End file.
